


new year, new me, and all that goddamn fucking bullshit

by karlnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Strangers to Lovers, fast burn, is that a thing? idk its the complete opposite of slow burn, literally just pure fluff, not beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlnaps/pseuds/karlnaps
Summary: it's new years eve, Sapnap's at a party, and he's got no one to kiss when the ball drops, you know how it is. Enter: Karl Jacobs.—“You good there, man?” He asks, and Sapnap jolts back to life, flushing bright red at being caught staring,“Yeah, I’m all good. Thanks for the help,” he responds, cheeks still hot and cherry red.“You’re cute when you blush,” the man says suddenly, causing Sapnap to blush even harder.“Oh, um, thanks?” Sapnap says, his voice lilting up at the end, as if it were a question.“Oh, I’m Karl,” he says, “sorry for not saying before.”“Sapnap,” he says in return, desperately trying and failing to bring his face back to its normal temperature and color.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	new year, new me, and all that goddamn fucking bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my macbook's autocorrect for changing every single "sapnap" to "subpoena" so i had to go back and fix all of them. thanks! this one's for you babe <3
> 
> this has no beta and i LITERALLY wrote it in under an hour so im vv sorry if it sucks lmao
> 
> au where covid isn't a thing shut up im living vicariously through this
> 
> anw... obvi if any cc say they're not okay w fic anymore i'll gladly take this down :)

George and Dream had dragged him to a new year’s eve party, because  _ of course _ they had. It’s not that Sapnap didn’t like parties, okay, yes it was that Sapnap didn’t like parties, but that’s not the point. The point was that they had abandoned him alone at said party, probably to go make out in a corner, he brain supplied bitterly.

And it wasn’t that he was jealous or Dream or George, well he was, but not it that way. Obviously, he didn’t like either of them, that would be gross, plus they were literally made for each other. But, he was jealous of how they were with each other, how soft they got, the simple glances they shared that consisted of entire conversations Sapnap would never catch. He was jealous of their bond, but mostly, mostly, he was jealous that they both had someone to kiss when the ball dropped at this goddamn, stupid, new year’s eve party.

They had each other to kiss tonight, and they had each other to kiss when they stood underneath the random bits of mistletoe at the christmas party they dragged Sapnap to (he, himself had had to kiss some random person he didn’t even know), they had each other to kiss after bobbing for apples at the halloween party they dragged him to, and they had each other to kiss at home, in the room of their apartment.

And it wasn’t that Dream and George excluded him or anything, they always made an effort to include him, for things to be like they used to, before they started dating, but of course it was different. And Sapnap wasn’t upset they were dating or anything, in fact, he was probably their biggest supporter, he was honestly more excited then they were when George had first told him about it. But, Sapnap was lonely when it came down to it.

Deciding to stop wallowing in his own pity, Sapnap hauls himself up to head over to the kitchen. He carefully navigates around all the couples making out on the sofas around him, and the ones over against the wall, and the ones up against the countertop.  _ Damn _ , he thinks,  _ when did literally everyone get a significant other?  _

He finally makes it to the table where the drinks are, pouring one for himself, while glancing around him. He stops, does a double take, and promptly forgets what he’s doing, in favor of staring at the brunette boy a couple yards in front of him, and spills the drink he’s pouring all over himself and the table.

“Fuck,” he says emphatically, while searching for something to wipe it up with, and finding a whole lot of nothing.

“Here, let me help you,” a smooth voice says in Sapnap’s ear. He flinches, turning towards the noise, finding himself face to face with the very brunette he had been staring at just seconds before. And he was even prettier up close, if that was even possible.

He takes a towel from one of the drawers, and wets it, and wipes up the spilled drink, before setting it back down on the table. And Sapnap stares. The man is about an inch taller than him, fluffy brown hair, and grey eyes. He’s wearing a collared shirt underneath a blue crewneck, with back ripped jeans, and Sapnap doesn’t think he’s ever looked at someone more perfect.

“You good there, man?” He asks, and Sapnap jolts back to life, flushing bright red at being caught staring,

“Yeah, I’m all good. Thanks for the help,” he responds, cheeks still hot and cherry red.

“You’re cute when you blush,” the man says suddenly, causing Sapnap to blush even harder.

“Oh, um, thanks?” Sapnap says, his voice lilting up at the end, as if it were a question.

“Oh, I’m Karl,” he says, “sorry for not saying before.”

“Sapnap,” he says in return, desperately trying and failing to bring his face back to its normal temperature and color.

“Sapnap?” Karl questions, “what kind of name is that?”

“Oh, just some nickname my friend Dream gave me when we were little. It’s stuck pretty well though.”

“Dream?” Karl asks again.

“Dream’s a nickname, his real name’s Clay,” Sapnap explains.

“Oh!” Karl gasps in recognition, “George’s boyfriend right?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap laughs, “I’m actually here with them, though I think they’ve abandoned be to go make out somewhere.”

“Don’t worry, you can hang out with me,” Karl decides happily.

Sapnap hums in agreement, and follows Karl as he makes his way to the living room, plopping down on one of the sofas.

There’s about ten minutes until midnight, and George and Dream are still nowhere to be found, but Sapnap finds he doesn’t mind so much anymore, relishing in Karl’s company as they sit and converse on the couch, their knees brushing ever so slightly whenever one of them shifts.

Sapnap glances around, finding a gaggle of people have now made their way into the room, probably in preparation of the ball dropping. Anxiety flares up in the pit of his stomach again. Obviously he wanted to kiss Karl at midnight, but he honestly doubted that Karl wanted to kiss him, he was only being nice talking to him because he felt bad George and Dream abandoned him.

He looked around again and saw many of the girls against the wall were looking at the pair, some giggling. Sapnap’s stomach clenched, figuring he should get up at some point so that Karl could have his pick of any of them.

He didn't want to get up, though, honestly why would he want to get up when he could stay here talking to the most beautiful, most interesting, nicest, guy he’d ever met. Still, he felt bad about messing up Karl’s chances with all the girls here. He starts to stand, then stills at the sound of Karl’s voice.

“Wait, where are you going?” Karl asks, pouting a little, “I thought you were supposed to be my new year’s kiss, and we’ve only got like ten seconds left.”

“Oh, well I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to assume you know? I thought you might want to kiss one of the pretty girls here or something, I didn’t think there was any way that you’d want to kiss me of all people. Not that I wouldn’t want to kiss you, obviously, I mean, look at you, you’re gorgeous, and probably everyone at this whole party wants to kiss you and—”

Karl cuts him off by pressing their lips together, and Sapnap thinks he can hear shouts of “happy new year” in the background, though he’s not entirely sure, as he’s focused entirely on the feeling of Karl’s lips against his, one of Karl’s hands on his cheek, the other on his waist, pulling him closer. He thinks somewhere in the corner of his mind that new year’s kisses are supposed to be short, but pushes it away, because he doesn’t think he ever wants to stop kissing Karl.

Eventually they have to part for air, but dive right back in as soon as they can, their lips moving together, pushing into each other. Spit slick lips move against Sapnap’s own, warm hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt, the hair at the nape of his neck. He can feel Karl smiling into his lips, before breaking the kiss again. Sapnap opens his eyes, and cocks his head to the side in question. 

“Nothing baby, don’t worry,” Karl reassures, “just thinking about how pretty you are.”

Sapnap blushes for what feels like the thousandth time that night, and tries to hide behind his hands.

“No come on Sapnap, I wanna see you,” Karl whines.

Sapnap grabs Karl’s face in his hands, and presses their lips together once again. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Karl’s mouth, the loudness of the party surrounding them, wrapping them in warmth.

Sapnap pulls back, suggesting they take this somewhere a little more private. Karl giggles, before grabbing his hand, and dragging them both up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Karl pauses to lock the door, before making his way to join Sapnap on the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments literally make my day  
> also im sorry im taking a break from my arctic monkeys inspired fic bc im bored w it currently but who knows maybe ill go back to it when im struck w inspiration :D
> 
> i also just made a twitter like an hour ago it's right [here](https://twitter.com/calculatcr) so if u wannt be friends follow me there :) ily guys


End file.
